This invention relates to a device and method for playing multiple games. More specifically, this invention relates to a device and method for playing at least two games of chance, the first of which provides the opportunity to (i) procure an outcome and a possible award based on the outcome and (ii) play the second game based on the outcome, and the second of which provides the opportunity to alter the present or future outcome on the first game of chance.
The gaming industry has long been trying to develop slot type games that are more exciting to play and thus more likely to be played and generate revenue.
For example, spinning reel wagering games are well known in the prior art and have long been a staple of the gaming industry. These games utilize one or more actual or apparent cylindrical reels that spin around an axis in response to the player""s insertion of, or the player""s activation of the game after insertion of, a coin or other method of payment to play the game. Game symbols are displayed on the outer circumference of the wheels. Typically, the game is won and a prize is awarded when the game symbols on the reels provide a particular predetermined outcome shown when the reels stop spinning. As a result, a three-wheel game might provide a large award to the player if the outcome is three apples in a row displayed by the three co-axial and adjacent wheels viewable to the player.
These spinning reel games can be made more exciting for the player, and thus more likely to be played, by addition of features such as flashing lights, sounds, double bonus time-periods, and progressive linking of multiple such games to a common jackpot in addition to the local jackpot for each machine on its own. These methods of making spinning reel games more exciting and thus more utilized are well known in the art. However, they still present the game player with only one basic game concept: the spinning reel game.
One way of making spinning reel or other slot type games (e.g., video poker) even more exciting and likely to be played is to offer an additional game that may be played in the event of a particular outcome in the underlying reel game. In one prior art gaming apparatus, such as that shown in UK Patent Application GB 2 201 821 A, a particular outcome or group of outcomes on the underlying spinning reel game allows the user to play a second but different type of game of chance mounted in the same machine or game box. The second game of chance is a spinning or roulette wheel type of game. In this fashion, the player may win a prize or award in the outcome underlying spinning reel game and then, due to that outcome, also procure the ability to play the second, different type of game and procure an additional prize or award based on the outcome of the second game.
In another somewhat similar prior art gaming apparatus, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,874 (the ""874 game), the second game of chance, which is also a spinning wheel type of game, is playable upon the occurrence of a particular outcome or group of outcomes in the underlying spinning reel game. In the ""874 game, however, the outcome of the second game may directly alter the outcome of the first game and thus directly increase or decrease an award, or provide a different type of award than that provided, in the first game.
Although these types of prior art multiple game-of-chance apparatus can be more exciting than the traditional spinning reel device by itself and more exciting than other one-game slot machines such as game-card (e.g., video poker) machines, the applicant has discovered that much more can be done with multiple game-of-chance machines to make them much more exciting to play, more likely to be played, and more profitable for the game owner or gaming establishment. For example, in the device disclosed in the above-referenced British application, the second, roulette-wheel game has only one conventional roulette wheel and one set of or type of outcomes and awards provided by that one wheel game. In addition, the outcome of the first, base game does not affect the outcome or likely or possible future outcomes of the second game or vice versa.
Although the ""874 patent teaches different types of awards in the second wheel game, including direct alteration of the outcome of the base reel game, the range of types of outcomes in the second wheel game is relatively narrow. In addition, the second wheel game does not provide an outcome that can allow for re-playing of the underlying first reel game. The second game also does not provide xe2x80x9cappearancexe2x80x9d outcomes that can be transferred directly to, for example, the underlying reel game or intermediate gaming apparatus to alter the positioning of the reels and the concomitant award to be provided based on the altered positioning of the reels in the first game. The ""874 machine also offers no possibility for the outcome in the second game to allow the player to resume playing the underlying wheel game, nor does it offer the subsequent possibility for the underlying wheel game to yet again provide an outcome to once again play the reel game.
With regard to roulette or spinning wheel games in the prior art, they typically also have the wheels mounted at their axial center on axial drive shafts. Mounting and rotating the wheel on an axial drive places significant stress on the drive shaft and associated drive and support structure. Also, an axial mount and drive mechanism is typically noisy and easily damaged or moved off-center during use or installation or movement of the game apparatus. Axial mounting also occupies significant space for the axial drive behind the wheel, and it requires significant additional and complicated structure in order to drive multiple concentric wheels independently.
The present invention apparatus includes at least two games of chance, and the first game of chance provides a first game outcome, including the possibility to activate the second of chance upon the occurrence of one or more predetermined outcomes in the first game of chance. Upon such activation of the second game of chance, the second game of chance can provide a second game outcome that can influence or alter the first game outcome (i.e. the pre-existing first game outcome or subsequent first game outcomes). Both games of chance are located to be viewable from the vicinity of one game player when located to play the first game of chance.
There are many other aspects of the invention that are apparent from this. For example, the two games may be and preferably are mounted in the same box; and the second game may provide multiple types of outcomes such as awards, potential contributions to an outcome bank or reserve for later utilization by the player in playing the first game, and direct alteration of the first game outcome. As another example, in the preferred embodiment, the first game is a spinning reel game, and the second game is a sequentially activated multi-wheel spinning wheel game.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the apparatus utilizes a novel resilient drive gear as a radial drive for the wheels in the wheel game.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a game-of-chance apparatus and method that is more exciting for the player and thus more likely to be played.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a xe2x80x9cslot machinexe2x80x9d type of game that is utilized more than prior art games and thus generates more revenue and profits for the game owner and gaming establishment.
Yet another object is to provide a xe2x80x9cslot machinexe2x80x9d type of game, thus allowing the game to be played at any time by one player and without any help from any other player or operator.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides a multiple game-of-chance that utilizes traditional base games, such as spinning reel or automated card games, and also provides a second game-of-chance that can directly alter the game appearance outcome or possible future game appearance outcome(s) in the base game.
A further advantage is the present invention provides a wagering game-of-chance apparatus having a spinning wheel or other traditional slot machine type of game and a second wheel game-of-chance, with the wheel game having multiple wheels providing multiple outcomes and, preferably, multiple types of outcomes.
A still further advantage is that the invention provides such a game in which the multiple wheels are concentric and preferably rotate or stop rotation in sequence.
An additional advantage is that the present game apparatus also provides a bank or stored reserve of outcomes or partial outcomes that the game or possibly the player may draw upon to alter or improve the appearance and award outcomes in the first or second game.
Another advantage is that, in the present game machine, the second game can add to or alter the contents of the bank, possibly at the game player""s option.
Yet another advantage is that the present invention provides a game machine in which the second game is a multi-wheeled game and one wheel provides outcomes that add to or alter the contents of the bank, preferably for altering or improving the outcome for the player in the first game.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that the second game provides the opportunity for re-activation of the first game, and also that the first game may then again provide the opportunity to re-activate the second game. This cycle can continue theoretically for as long as the player desires to continue playing the game.
A further advantage is that the invention provides a multi-wheeled or roulette game that is quieter and more durable and long lasting than prior multi-wheeled games. A related advantage is providing such a game with a more precise yet relatively simple drive mechanism for driving independent rotation of the wheels. A still further related advantage is providing such multi-wheeled game with resilient and reliable radial drive gears. Another advantage is providing a multi-wheeled game in which the wheel drive need not occupy as much space as conventional axial drive wheel games.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides a multi-game apparatus and method in which the multiple games can all be viewed by the player without moving from place to place and, preferably, are all mounted together in a manner that occupies approximately the same floor space as a traditional, single game slot machine.
A yet additional advantage is that the present multi-game machine may have one game mounted directly above the other, with the lower game appearing much like a traditional spinning reel or other slot machine, the upper game being a multi-wheeled spinning reel game, and optionally an outcome reserve mounted in or on the first and/or second game.
There are other objects and advantages of the present invention. They will become apparent as the specification proceeds.
In this regard, it is to be understood that the scope of the present invention is to be determined by reference to the accompanying claims, and not necessarily by whether any given embodiment achieves all of the objects or advantages stated herein.